1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a door lock device that fastens when an electric power source is connected thereto and unfastens when the electric power source is disconnected therefrom.
2. Related Art
A door lock device that unfastens when an electric power source is disconnected therefrom is needed to enable persons to escape from a building or to enable emergency crew to rush into a building in an emergency.
FIGS. 15A and 15B show horizontal sectional views of a door lock device that fastens when an electric power source is connected thereto in a fastened state, and that unfastens when the electric power source is disconnected therefrom in an unfastened state, respectively, shown in combination with a swing door.
Shown in FIGS. 15A and 15B are swing door 01 hinged for turning about a vertical axis to one doorjamb, on one side of an opening (entrance) of a building, of a doorframe, and the other doorjamb 03 on the other side of the opening installed close to a side surface 01a of a swing end of the swing door 01. The swing door 01 swings clockwise from a closed position shown in FIG. 15A toward an open position shown in FIG. 15B. A vertical doorstop 03a protruding from the doorjamb 03 limits the turning of the swing door 01 in the closing direction, i.e., upward as viewed in FIG. 15A.
The swing door 01 is provided with a latch 02 that projects from and retracts behind the side surface 01a. The latch 02 is pressed in a projecting direction by a spring, not shown. The latch 02 has an outer side surface, i.e., a lower side surface as viewed in FIG. 15A, substantially coinciding with a plane including a pivotal axis about which the swing door 01 swings, and an inner side surface, i.e., an upper side surface as viewed in FIG. 15A inclined to the aforesaid plane.
A cavity 04 for receiving a door lock device is formed in a part of the doorjamb 03 opposite the latch 02.
A hook 06 is supported for turning in the cavity 04 by a shaft 06a on the doorjamb 03. The hook 06 has a V-shaped groove 06b. A spring, not shown, presses the hook 06 clockwise to locate the hook 06 at a first position shown in FIG. 15A. When the hook 06 is located at the first position, the hook 06 is able to catch the latch 02 projecting from the side surface 01a of the swing door 01. When the hook 06 is located at a second position as shown in FIG. 15B, the hook 06 releases the latch 02, so that the swing door 01 is able to swing for opening and closing the entrance.
A hook control member 07 has a shaft 07a having a middle part 07c of a semicircular cross section, and a lever 07b extending perpendicularly to the axis of the shaft 07a from a part of the shaft 07a. The hook control member 07 is supported on the doorjamb 03 for turning about a vertical axis in the cavity 04 with the flat surface of the middle part 07c in contact with the back surface of the hook 06. The hook control member 07 is pressed counterclockwise by a spring, not shown.
The hook control member 07 is capable of restraining the hook 06 from turning. The flat surface of the middle part 07c is in contact with the back surface of the hook 06 to detain the hook 06 at its first position when located at its first position as shown in FIG. 15A. The hook control member 07 releases the hook 06 when located at its second position as shown in FIG. 15B so that the hook 06 can be turned from its first position to its second position by the resilience of the spring.
FIGS. 16A and 16B show a hook control member locking mechanism disposed below the hook 06 and the hook control member 07. The hook control member locking mechanism includes a solenoid actuator provided with a movable core. The movable core of the solenoid actuator is engaged with the hook control member 07 to detain the hook control member 07 at its first position as shown in FIG. 16A and disengaged from the hook control member 07 to release the hook control member 07 as shown in FIG. 16B.
The shaft 07a of the hook control member 07 is supported by a bearing member 010a formed on a base 010. A pair of U-shaped first rocking plates 015 are connected by a connecting pin 015a so as to be spaced a predetermined distance apart from each other. The bar parts of the first rocking plates 015 are supported for turning by a shaft 016 on a pair of bearing plates 013 fixed to the base 010. A roller 017 is placed between and supported for rotation on the free ends of the upper legs of the first rocking plates 015. The first rocking plates 015 are pressed clockwise by a spring, not shown, toward their first position shown in FIG. 16A. When the first rocking plates 015 are located at their first position as shown in FIG. 16A, the roller 017 is engaged with the lever 07b of the hook control member 07 to detain the hook control member 07 at its first position. Thus, the first rocking plates 017 restrain the hook 06 from turning through the hook control member 07. When the first rocking plates 015 are located at their second position as shown in FIG. 16B, the hook control member 07 is released and permitted to turn to its second position.
A second rocking plate 021 is supported for turning on the bearing plate 013. The second rocking plate 021 is provided with a groove 021a. A roller 021b is attached to an upper end part of the second rocking plate 021. When the second rocking plate 021 is turned from its first position shown in FIG. 16A to its second position shown in FIG. 16B, the roller 021b attached to the second rocking plate 021 pushes up the lower legs of the first rocking plates 015 to turn the first rocking plates 015 to their second position as shown in FIG. 16B. A stopper 023 limits the clockwise turning of the second rocking plate 021.
A solenoid actuator 030 provided with a plunger is attached to the base 010. A rod 036 is fixed to the movable core, not shown, of the solenoid actuator 030. A pin 038 attached to the rod 036 is engaged in the groove 021a of the second rocking plate 021. The movable core, not shown, and the rod 036 attached to the movable core are pulled down when a solenoid included in the solenoid actuator 030 is energized, and are pushed up by the resilience of a spring, not shown, when the solenoid is de-energized.
The rod 036 attached to the movable core, not shown, of the solenoid actuator 030 is pulled down by magnetic force. Consequently, the second rocking plate 021 having the groove 021a in which the pin 038 attached to the rod 036 is engaged is located at the first position as shown in FIG. 16A and, hence the first rocking plates 015 are held at their first position as shown in FIG. 16A by a spring, not shown. In this state, the roller 017 supported on the first rocking plates 015 is engaged with the lever 07b of the hook control member 07 to detain the hook control member 07 at its first position. Consequently, the door lock device is in a locking state to detain the hook 06 at its first position as shown in FIG. 15A, and hence the swing door 01 cannot be opened.
When the solenoid of the solenoid actuator 030 is de-energized, the magnetic force that acts to pull down the rod 036 disappears, the rod 036 is pushed up by the spring, not shown, and the pin 038 of the second rocking plate 021 engaged in the groove 021a turns the second rocking plate 021 to the second position as shown in FIG. 16B. Thus, the roller 012b supported on the second rocking plate 021 pushes up the lower legs of the first rocking plates 015 to raise the roller 017 engaged with the lever 07b of the hook control member 07 so that the roller 017 is disengaged from the lever 07b of the hook control member 07. Consequently, the hook 06 detained at the first position is released, and the hook 06 pressed by the spring is able to turn between its first position and its second position.
When an opening force is applied to the swing door 01 in this state, the hook 06 is turned counterclockwise and the hook control member is turned clockwise as shown in FIG. 15B against the resilience of the springs. Thus, the door lock device unfastens and the swing door 01 is opened.
After the door 01 has been opened, the hook 06 and the hook control member 07 are returned to their first positions as shown in FIG. 15A by the resilience of the springs. When a closing force is applied manually or with a door check or the like to the swing door 01, the hook 06 and the hook control member 07 do not turn, the latch 02 projecting from the side surface 01a of the swing door 01 retracts against the resilience of the spring and rides over the edge of the hook 06 into the groove 06b as shown in FIG. 15A to keep the swing door 01 closed.
When a high lateral pressure P is applied to the hook 06 in a door opening direction with this known door lock device fastened, the pressure P presses the lever 07b of the hook control member 07 against the roller 017 supported on the first rocking plates 015 to exert a very high frictional force on the roller 017. Consequently, it is possible that the resilience of the spring of the solenoid actuator 030 is unable to disengage the roller 017 from the lever 07b of the hook control member 07, the door lock device is unable to unfasten, and hence the swing door 01 cannot be opened.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a door lock device capable of surely unfastening to enable a swing door to open even if a high lateral pressure acts in a door opening direction.
With this object in view, the present invention provides a door lock device comprising: a latch placed in a side part of a swing door hinged for swinging in an opening of a building to open and close the opening, the latch being elastically pressed so as to project from the side part of the swing door, and capable of being manually pushed into the swing door; a hook disposed so as to engage with the latch in a cavity formed in a part of a door frame defining the opening of the building and corresponding to the latch, the hook being capable of turning between a latch detaining position for detaining the latch and a latch releasing position for releasing the latch; a hook control member provided to move between a hook detaining position for restraining the hook from turning from the latch detaining position and a hook releasing position for permitting the hook to turn to the latch releasing position; an actuator having a rod capable of being advanced for a locking operation and retracted for an unlocking operation; a first member capable of turning between a first position for detaining the hook control member at the hook detaining position and a second position for permitting the hook control member to turn to the hook releasing position, and pressed in a direction from the second position toward the first position; a second member having one end that engages with the first member to detain the first member at the first position, the second member being provided to turn between a first position where the one end thereof detains the first member at the first position and a second position where the one end thereof is separated from the first member to permit the first member to turn to its second position, the second member being pressed in a direction from its second position toward its first position, and provided with an engaging member; and a third member supported for turning adjacent to the second member so as to be turned by the actuator, capable of being turned to a first position by advancing the rod of the actuator and to a second position by retracting the rod of the actuator, the third member being pressed in a direction from its second position toward its first position, and capable of restraining the second member from turning toward its first position by engaging with the engaging member of the second member; wherein the first member has a impact-receiving part that receives impact exerted thereon by the second member when the rod of the actuator is retracted and the second member turns from its first to its second position, whereby the first member can be surely turned toward its second position by the impact exerted on the impact-receiving part thereof. The door lock device may include a pair of the first members connected in spaced relation to each other.
In the door lock device according to the present invention, the impact is applied to the impact-receiving parts of the first members to turn the first members so that the hook is released as the third member turns in an unlocking direction when the rod of the actuator is retracted. Therefore, the rod of the actuator can be retracted to unfasten the door lock device even if high lateral pressure is working on the swing door in a state where the door lock device is fastened because the second member turns rapidly and exerts the impact on the impact-receiving parts when the rod of the actuator is retracted to make the first members release the hook, and the hook is able to turn.
According to the present invention, the second member may be disposed so that the end part of the second member exerts the impact on the impact-receiving parts. The impact-receiving parts may be projections formed in the first members.
Preferably, the second and the third member are supported on a common shaft. The engaging member of the second member may be a pin. The third member may be provided with a projection that engages with the engaging member. The second and the third member may be restrained from turning beyond their first positions by stoppers, respectively. The third member may be provided with a recess, the rod of the actuator may be provided with a pin so as to engage in the recess of the third member.